guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Knowledgeable Asura
Overview Summary #Seek assistance from the Asura. #Speak to Vekk in the Hall of Monuments. #Journey through the Asura Gate in the Vloxen Excavations. #Assemble a krewe for project G.O.L.E.M. #Recruit Gadd to help with the project. (Finding the Bloodstone) #Enlist Oola to help with the project. (The Elusive Golemancer) #Acquire Renk's help with the project. (A Little Help) #Protect the golem foundry from the Destroyers. (Genius Operated Living Enchanted Manifestation) #See Mamp for your reward. Obtained from :Scrying Pool in Hall of Monuments (after The First Vision cinematic) Reward :*10,000 XP :*1,000 Asura reputation points :*Monumental Tapestry Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Vekk) :There's no time to lose, bookah. To have any chance at all, we need the knowledge of my people. You can reach my homelands by traveling west to a gate located in the Vloxen Excavations. That should take us where we need to go. Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Doff) :Mamp, the Asura honcho, set me here to guard this gate leading back to the Tarnished Coast. He gave me this Phantasmal Cloak to conceal myself, but the smoke is almost unbearable. How does it work, you ask? Badly, if at all. And the vapors make my eyes water. Of course you are welcome to use this gate. It rarely kills anyone using it.... Intermediate Dialogue 3 (The Asura Plan) ::"The Destroyers have followed us to the surface!" ::"They're here to destroy us!" ::"Yes, they're made of stone and fire." ::"We need to retake our lands!" ::"The lightning shocked the remaining gate!" ::"The sun on the surface is too bright!" ::"Then we wouldn't be stuck here!" ::"A wall! A big wall will keep them out!" ::"Are you going to eat that?" ::' ''"What is this?" :'''Vekk: "Typical Asura meeting. You get three Asura together, you get four opinions." :Mamp: "Everyone! Enough!" :Mamp: "Our immediate threat is the Destroyers." :Mamp: "I propose that we pool our talents to create a superior weapon." :Vekk: "What do you have in mind, Mamp?" :Mamp: "We gather our finest minds. Oola would be the best choice to build a mobile spellworking platform." :Lork: "I know where Oola is. She's squirreled away in her lab." :Mamp: "We'd also need Gadd. He knows the most about containing mystic energies." :Vekk: "And he'll tell you so, every chance he gets." :Mamp: "And Vekk, your work with the gates makes you the one to handle the etheric couplings." :Vekk: "Forget it." ::' ''"Vekk?" :'''Vekk: "If Gadd is involved in this, include me out. I won't work with that old windbag." :Mamp: "Vekk, be reasonable." :Vekk: "I am reasonable. Get Renk instead. He's capable, and doesn't have any...history...with Gadd." :Mamp: "As you wish. We're going to need Gadd, but no one knows where he is." :Livia: "I know where to find him." :Livia: "I know where to find Gadd. I'm a member of the Shining Blade, and we've been working with him." :Vekk: "Uh-oh." ::' ''"Problem?" :'''Vekk: "Humans, working for Gadd? That's a recipe for disaster." Reward Dialogue :"These new golems will be invaluable against the Destroyers. We will continue to refine them, and be willing to help you! Please give the bookahs, I mean humans, at your Eye of the North our warmest support." Walkthrough *If starting from Olafstead - Journey south-west through Varajar Fells to Verdant Cascades. Continue traveling west to Umbral Grotto. *From Umbral Grotto - Travel through Vloxen Excavations (Dungeon) *While in Vloxen Excavations (Level 1), be wary of rolling boulders that will kill anything in its path. (Death from being smashed, however, does not result in a death penalty). Follow your way SW through the first level of the dungeon and through the gate. (You can go through the South-east exit and continue on through the Dungeon, but it will not take you through the rest of the quest. *After the cut scene adventurers will find themselves in Vlox's Falls. #Complete Finding the Bloodstone and The Elusive Golemancer quests before you can continue on. Notes *There appears to be no acceptance dialogue, rather the quest is automatically received after watching The First Vision cinematic. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Asura points